


Ah, recess. My favorite time (pt.2)

by lime_kitty



Series: Horny teachers [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Gags, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Wire Play, oppositeshipping - Freeform, they're horrible teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/pseuds/lime_kitty
Summary: Kai's students do get annonying sometimes, thanks God he's the PE teacher and doesn't need to make any boring and complicated speeches on a daily bases like his peers. But after hearing the masters of lightning and earth fucking their brains out that morning, not even physical exercises could get Kai's mind out of sex.Is Zane willing to help him get rid of his frustration during school hours?Set between S2 and S3, where the ninja are working as teachers at Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children.





	Ah, recess. My favorite time (pt.2)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wondered why were Kai and Zane in the bathroom when Cole and Jay found them? Well, here's the answer...

 

"Come on, kids, everyone out."

The last group of students rushed past Kai with their usual yelling, shoving and jumping. "Bet none of you want to get locked up all alone in the gym, uh?" Kai laughed.

"I do!" A little boy with bright eyes said, stopping in front of him. "Maybe there's a ghost trapped in one of the balls and they want to come out and play with us! Because they wanted to be a basketball star but died when they fell from the rope during class. And they couldn't fulfill their dream and now they're trapped here until someone helps them!!! Oh, oh, can I stay, Mr. Kai? Pretty please???" The kid's excitement growing more evident as he spoke and his story continued to expand.

"Of course you _can't_ , Tommy." Kai grinned and patted the boy's shoulder, ushering him out. That kid had a wild imagination.

Kai scanned the lonely gym and made one last call to any delayed students. No one responded and so he locked the door.

The bell would ring soon marking the start of break time, Kai let his pupils head early to the playground and enjoy a couple more minutes of freedom. All the kids shouted with utter happiness and made a beeline for the nearest door. Kai snorted a laugh as he watched them shoving each other playfully on their way. These kids were so carefree and joyful, sometimes Kai got a bit jealous. He didn't have time for games when he was their age. After his parents disappeared, taking care of Nya had been his one and only 'game'. It had been a rough adventure but he was proud of himself and his sister.

Kai shook his head, he was not going to get all sappy in the middle of the school, that wasn't like him. The fire ninja walked down the hallway, surely he could go to the teachers office and chill for a while. Some of his peers were probably there as well, they would work as a nice distraction.

Giggles and shouts reached his ears, Kai followed the source of the noise. It came from a nearby corridor, right from the last room in there; the workshop. "Uhm…" Kai already suspected the reason behind all that laughter. He rushed to the door and slammed it open.

 _'I knew it',_ Kai told himself.

A bunch of kids were gathered into a circle nearby one of the work tables with wires, tools and weird devices Kai had no intention to get acquainted with. In the middle of the small chaos was Zane, his body jerking and spasming in what seemed to be a very stupid and simple dance routine. His face red and eyes shining bright, little sparks flowing out of his joints. Surely his system was overloading, but what was causing it?

Kai walked over to the circle of kids. The ones who noticed him took a step back and stopped laughing immediately. Others, way less lucky, kept on with the joke, without realizing they had been caught.

"I wanna try, I wanna try!" One of the oblivious midgets said.

"No, it's my turn! Give it to me!"

"But you promised I was next!"

"Next for _what_?"

All the kids that were arguing looked up. Their faces a picture of unspoken words as terror washed over their features when they saw Kai cocking an eyebrow at them, definitely not happy with the scene he had just discovered. One girl shoved her arms behind her back, obviously hiding something, but as the red ninja was about to question her, the bell rang and the stampede began. Kai tumbled among the mimi-humans as all the kids rushed out of the room, running for their lives and disappeared from the workshop.

Kai's back hit the floor hard. _Jeez_ , looking for adventures? Try being a teacher at this school, the kids were crazy. Even the Great Devourer would have been afraid of them.

"K-K-Kai…!" The nindroid cried out as his weird movements continued. "You gotta… stop-p-p it!"

"What?" Kai lowered his eyes. There, on the floor rested a small, simple four button remote. Kai took it quickly in his hands and started pressing all the buttons. None seemed to stop Zane's unique choreography. After trying some combinations, Kai was getting stressed and decided to go for an easier route. He smacked the remote against the floor until it broke. Pieces and batteries flew away as the device creaked and let out a few blue sparks. Zane shook one last time and abruptly stopped 'dancing', then collapsed onto the table next to him, gripping at the surface for purchase as he panted and regained control of his system.

Kai stood up and rushed to him. “You cool, babe?”

Zane’s breath coming out heavy, the sound of his inner fans grew louder as his complicated mechanism worked on an auto-diagnosis. The master of ice nodded.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have accepted being the Technology teacher, why don’t you switch subjects with Jay?”

“But... I’m a machine… who else but me would perfectly understand their complexity?” Zane countered, regaining his breath. “Besides... it was my fault. I didn’t expect external devices would mess up with my circuits.”

“Whatever, I’m still keeping a close eye on those little imps.” Kai mumbled bitterly towards the door where the kids had ran away. Zane didn't respond but rather worked on steadying himself and making sure all his components were working as finely as expected.

Kai watched Zane. His appearance seemed to go back to normal but he still looked troubled. “You sure you’re okay? Want me to check anything?” Kai asked, worrying for his boyfriend.

Zane looked at him, his optics shrank and stretched until they finally focused on the boy beside him. “Actually, yes, I’d appreciate it. Thank you.” Zane calmly took off his vest suit and unbuttoned his shirt. Kai bit his lip as Zane’s perfectly defined torso was revealed to him. Funny how the master of ice could be so _hot._

Zane pressed a specific spot of his abs and the plate that acted as skin popped open. Kai leaned down, partially sticking his face inside of the cavity full of wires and gears that was Zane’s rib cage. “Okay, what should I do?”

“Up right corner, the three colored switches should be up.” Zane instructed.

“My right or your right?”

“My right, so your left.” Kai nodded and squinted, he stuck his hand inside and softly pushed aside a couple of wires looking for the switches. He didn't miss Zane flinching at the small contact. "Yup, there they are, all up." Kai said spotting the switches and deliberately brushing his fingers against another wire. Zane gripped the edge of the table and gasped softly.

"Good… What about the auxiliar binary decoder?" Kai's head moved away and stared at his companion dumbfounded. Zane suppressed a giggle. "The square thingy with gears at the bottom. It should glow and gyrate over itself."

"Ah." Kai's face disappeared again inside Zane's compartment. The… _decoder thingy_ was easy to spot, everything seemed to work as Zane had described, yet Kai couldn't help himself and dragged the inspection a little longer. He stuck his hand inside again and let it slide over a cable and the edges of some internal pieces, which made Zane tremble in front of him. Kai chew on his lower lip one more time, it amused him how sensitive were Zane's components and how a simple brush of his fingers could stir such reactions from the nindroid.

"D-do you see it?" Zane whispered in between breaths.

"Yeah, I think I do." Kai responded in the same soft tone. On the sly his free hand snaked up Zane's thigh and landed at the top of it, beside his crotch. Kai used the other hand to distract the boy as it poked the piece he was supposed to be checking. Zane jerked upon the contact. "This?" The brunet asked and Zane swallowed with a nod, eyes closing unconsciously. Kai's fingertips danced gingerly, following the outline of a gear. His face no more hidden in the depths of the robotic torso but staring up hungrily at the white ninja. "Yeah, it's all good. Anything else?" He muttered sensually.

"No, that's pretty much it. Thank you." Zane sighed, relieved that he could finally close his compartment, Kai's gentle caresses were arousing him too much. The self diagnosis program would do the rest of the job.

"Oh, wait, there's this thing…" Kai halted him.

"What?"

The master of fire kneeled down and pretended to be peeking at Zane's insides again when in reality he brought his hands up to the nindroid's hips, pinned him to the edge of the table and lowered his mouth to his crotch. Zane sucked in a breath when Kai kissed his clothed arousal, lips wide open and tongue darting out to darken and wet the fabric.

"Kai-!" The master of ice yelled. "Kai, stop!" But the fire ninja ignored him playfully, unbuttoning the pants and pulling the zipper down to release Zane's perfectly designed dick, although the appendix soon find a new home in Kai's mouth. "Kai, uh!" Zane's pale hands flew to the chocolate locks, softly clutching them but unable to really pull the other boy off from him. Kai was sucking him so good —too good, it was actually ridiculous what a pro sucker the boy had turned to be.

His soft lips stroked Zane's cock, sucking vigorously every time he pulled away, changing to a more gentle touch when he reached the sensitive head, only to go down hard again, engulfing Zane with no mercy as Kai's lustful, hot tongue licked the underside. "Kai… This is… highly un- unprofessional…!" Zane whimpered, brain ordering his hands to push the brunet away but his limbs wouldn't respond. Did his circuits really get messed up because of the interferences caused by the remote? Or was he too weak against Kai’s arousing treatment?

Kai released Zane's member with a wet pop. "Well, I'm a ninja, not a teacher. No wonder why I… _suck_ at it." His tongue swirled around Zane's pink tip, White gasped surprisedly.

"Y-you… you were a- uh! A… blacksmith way… before that…"

"Yeah, an awful one." Kai pulled Zane's pants and briefs a bit lower and dipped down to suck the nindroid's sack into his mouth. A few lights from Zane's inner mechanism flickered, throwing their bright, neon-like colors on Kai's hair and forehead. Zane quickly closed his chest plate, having his inner circuits covered didn’t do much to reduce his embarrassed though.

"Kai, stop, we're- ah… We're going to get caught."

"No, we won't... There's literally... no one inside the school during recess." Kai slurred messily amidst his licking. His lips moved onto the base of Zane's dick, enjoying the feeling of the cool skin against his burning lips. Kai let a wet trail of kisses over him while his hands fondled with Zane's balls and shaft all at the same time, not leaving his boyfriend a moment to catch his breath —did nindroids even need to breathe?

Zane groaned as Kai played with the tip of his cock with warm fingers, smearing the saliva that was still on it, and mixing it with another clear liquid that was timidly coming out of the slit. Zane sometimes wondered why had his father built him with so many human-like features. "Kai, please… Hmff! What's gotten into you?" Zane whispered trying to knock some sense into the boy. He got the feeling that if they didn’t stop right now, he’d fell into Kai’s charm.

"I'm horny." Kai replied plain and simple, swiping his tongue generously all along Zane's pulsing shaft.

"I already reached that conclusion myself, uh!" Zane groaned, head falling back for a moment as Kai returned his full attention to sucking him, with more vigor this time. "I meant…. Why are y-you… like _t-this,_ all of a sUDDEN?!" Zane yelped when he felt Kai covering his full length, the head of Zane's dick being squeezed into Kai's tight throat.

Kai hummed happily at the feeling of the slightly cold member hitting the back of his throat. He could do this for hours and never get tired of having his mouth full with a nice, tasty cock. But they _didn't have hours._ He released Zane and stood up, glueing himself to the other boy and cupping his package with a strong, hot hand. Kai pulled Zane's neck forward, planting a luscious opened mouth kiss on him.

"It's not all of a sudden." He murmured nibbling at Zane's lower lip. "I heard Jay and Cole fucking this morning. Or _trying to_ . I guess I spoiled it." He released Zane's crotch and locked both his arms behind the nindroid's neck, embracing him and pressing their hips together, letting Zane know how tight his sweatpants were getting. "I've been dying to have you since then." Kai didn't wait for Zane's response and pulled his sweaty shirt up his head then throw it onto the table. Zane could be uptight but Kai was not having any of his 'professional' bullshit. He wanted to _fuck_ , right there right now, and _he would_.

Kai pressed his naked torso on Zane's, rocking his hips against the nindroid and pulling sweet gasps out of him with every thrust. Zane kept doing his best to keep things PG rated. He couldn’t deny he loved the feeling of Kai's irresistible hot body clinging to him, but Zane was also pretty preoccupied about leaving a shocking memory in the eyes of any of their innocent students. "Kai, wait, please… We can't!"

"'Course we can, I told you, no one will come here."

"But…" Kai's mouth switched to a spot under his ear, sucking and biting, and letting out obviously lecherous sighs that were only meant to torture Zane and crack his resolution. Needless to say Kai's plan was working too smoothly.

Zane groaned partly mad at himself. Did his ice spirit have something to do with being so weak for the human fireball? Anyway he knew Kai was not letting him go until they got rid of the sexual frustration that floated in the air, _but…_ it would be under Zane's conditions.

Abruptly the white ninja shoved his companion aside and grabbed his arm, pulling him through a door that lead them to a smaller room. Kai looked around slightly confused. The place contained a soldering station, cupboards of wires and weird looking metal pieces, wooden boards, and a couple more machines Kai had no idea what the heck they were. The warehouse wasn't very spacious but Kai guessed why Zane had brought them there.

_Clank._

Kai turned around in time to see Zane twisting a key in the door lock. The red ninja licked his lips, a mischievous grin pulling the corners up. "Kinky..." He muttered.

"Actually just being extra cautious." Zane corrected.

Kai snorted a laugh and hopped onto an empty worktable, the thing was actually quite stable. He wiggled a finger at Zane in a sensual 'come here' motion. Zane sighed, already regretting this, but he walked closer to Kai nevertheless. The red ninja spread his legs, making enough room for his boyfriend in between them and immediately pulled Zane into an intense liplock. The ice ninja a lot more complying now but still reluctant to give in to passion.  ' _That will change though'_ , Kai told himself.

The fire master pushed Zane's shirt down his arms, the nindroid caught it skillfully before it landed onto the floor and placed it on the table as neatly as he could without breaking the kiss. Kai's eyes rolled behind closed eyelids, slightly annoyed at his goody two shoes lover. Couldn't Zane just forget about being all tidy for a few minutes?! Kai parted Zane's lis with a playful tongue, the wet appendix pushed in, rubbing softly against Zane's own, Kai added more force little by little, letting his hot breath mix with Zane's cold one. He could feel the miniscule drops of water that clung to his skin, a result of the temperature exchange between them and the steam that was coming from their glued lips. Kai tentatively started to pull away only to have Zane reclaiming his mouth right away. Red whimpered happily, the nindroid could never resist his skilled mouth.

"Here, help me out." Kai said as he leaned further into the worktable and pushed the hem of the sweatpants and boxers down his hips. Zane assisted and the last pieces of clothing were left hanging around Kai's right leg in a jiffy.

The fire ninja's prominent dick stood up proudly like a steel pole. Zane swallowed thickly at the sight which made Kai even more eager and confident. He loved it when his boyfriend had that 'I wanna fuck you so bad' look in his eyes, specially because Zane rarely voiced thoughts like that.

Kai scooted closer, letting his buttocks falling partially off the edge of the table, then planted a kiss on Zane's lips, short and chaste compared to the previous ones, but perfectly executed. When Kai pulled away softly, he let his eyes linger on Zane's baby blues. Behind the usual prudish veil Kai could see the smallest hint of lust, waking up in Zane's system. Kai placed a few more tender kisses on him, teasing Zane as he moaned and hot hands reaching up to grope the cold pecs of his lover, letting the fingertips roll over a nipple and pinching it when the rosy bud gained hardness. More steam formed between them, tiny droplets falling on both their jaws and chests. Kai licked a few off of Zane's neck and whispered in his ear, "You better start fingering me 'cause there's not much time left, and I _ain't stopping_ in the middle."

Zane wasn't surprised at either the urgency or the need in Kai's words. He knew what he was getting into right from the start, and as much as he hated to admit it… Kai had gotten him terribly aroused with all that kissing, Zane needed the release just as badly as him.

The nindroid checked his watch. Seventeen minutes. A little short for his taste but they could probably work with it. The white ninja steadied himself on the flat surface, placing a hand down next to Kai's hips while the other reached between them and stroked the hot skin of Kai's beautifully tanned thighs, then his balls and finally slipping to Kai's entrance. The boy barely flinched at the contact, he was rather used to it. Instead Kai rocked his hips sensually with a confident smirk, trying to seduce Zane with his winding moves.

Guided by routine, Zane's hand moved up to Kai's mouth, red welcomed a finger into his mouth and sucked hungrily at it. His tongue swirling around the synthetic skin which sent sparks to Zane's circuits. When White considered the digit was lubricated enough he pulled it out of Kai's mouth slowly, letting it drag all over the lower lip in an attempt to be sexy, but Kai quickly captured Zane's hand, stopping the descent. The fire ninja pulled the finger back into his mouth but also added another one, looking at Zane with lusty half-lidded eyes as he messily coated both digits with a liberal amount of saliva.

Zane stared at Kai in bewilderment and anticipation. He asked the boy a silent question with his eyes, which Kai replied by sucking Zane's fingers deeper in his mouth and bucking his naked lower half against him. Zane sped up his fingers, pulling them in and out of Kai’s lips, the red peer closed his eyes with a satisfied hum as Zane finger-fucked his mouth. Zane groaned, Kai's amazing sucking skills teleporting him to a few minutes ago when it was his dick being worshipped by that glorious, yet dirty, mouth. It sent shivers down his wires, making Zane's shaft twitch with excitement against the briefs.

When the nindroid's fingers were dripping wet and saliva dribbled all over Kai’s lips, Red smiled content with his job. Zane blushed, eyes scanning the transparent and warm coating on his hand. "Go ahead." Kai murmured bucking his hips again, making his own dick jerk with the movement and hitting Zane’s firm abs.

Zane looked at him for a second, if the nindroid still had any doubts left in his processor about this, Kai's smirk erased them all. Zane pinned Kai's thighs open with his free hand while the other swiftly moved down to his destination. Kai did flinch this time, for the once warm natural lube had considerably cooled down by now, thanks to Zane's low temperature. The white ninja rubbed the two fingers against Kai's tight entrance before plunging them in at once. Kai sucked in a breath, head falling back as his eyes shot to the ceiling. "Does it hurt?" Zane immediately asked, perfectly aware of the limitations of the human body.

Kai though shook his head, blinking away a couple of tears before looking up at Zane again. "Just keep going… I want you to fuck me as soon as possible." He breathed out feeling his sphincter spasming and clenching tight around Zane's digits. The master of ice hesitated but Kai rocked his hips urging him to resume his actions. Zane pulled his fingers out softly and pushed them in again to the second knuckle, soon picking up a steady pace.

One of the pros of dating a robotic boy was that Zane could analyze the way Kai's inner walls pulsed and squeezed as he was being stretched, and use that knowledge to the best purposes. Zane's calculated and precise moves managed to get Kai relaxed in a few minutes. Zane was already three fingers deep into Kai, carefully separating each digit to try and expand the cavity, alternating the scissoring moves with well aimed caresses to _that gland_. Kai lost it every time his prostate was stimulated. Zane was gentle enough to not make him scream like an animal, but still added the right amount of pressure for the hot ninja to see stars and bite his lip in anticipation for a bigger pleasure.

Kai's tongue hung out of his mouth, eyes rolling back every now and then as he felt his skin becoming warmer every minute. Hadn't he been the master of fire his brain would be probably fried by that point in their relationship. Kai _loved_ Zane's fingers. But he loved his dick even more.

"Zane… Uh… fuck me… _now_." Kai breathed out, elbows starting to shake from supporting himself on the table during Zane's ministrations. He was so ready to get started with the real fun.

The blond paused, slight worry in his eyes that quickly checked the watch again: fourteen minutes. Zane's lips pressed into a tight line then resumed the movement of his fingers, earning a surprised whine from Kai.  "Shit! Zane, uuuh…! Stop with that." Zane though kept going. Just a couple more minutes would be enough, he told himself. He could never be too cautious when the integrity of his boyfriend's ass was at risk. Safety always came first.

That didn't please the master of fire, who started to whine loudly and wiggled his body as he let out a bunch of complains for the other boy. "Fuck, damnit, Zane! Uh!" Kai was growing irritated. He'd rather have his ass sting for a couple of days but enjoy a longer fuck, than spend all their time with foreplay to end it up with a ridiculous quickie. For God's sake, they were already breaking the school regulations, they might as well do it in style and enjoy themselves while they were at it! "Ugh! Zane, just fuck me!" Kai grunted, trying to reach a hand down to Zane's ignored, yet still hard, member. Maybe teasing the nindroid back would speed up the process.

"Wait." The blond said swatting Kai's hand away and pinning the boy firmly on the table.

"No!" Kai whined.

"I don't want to hurt you." Zane whispered, determined to follow his plan.

Kai groaned again, feeling Zane's grip on his leg becoming tighter and more constricting. He jerked unconsciously as Zane's fingers brushed against his sweet spot again, knocking all air from his lungs and making him weak everywhere. Kai grunted and glared at his friend. Zane wanted to play, uh? Well, Kai still had an ace up his sleeve —Wait, he wasn't wearing any shirt so, up his pants? … But his pants were down...

Whatever...

Panting and shaking, Kai sat up as much as his trembling body allowed him and grabbed Zane by the nape, crashing their lips together in a kiss full of lust and need. Zane's movements became sloppier for a second as the nindroid tried to adjust the position of his hand between Kai's legs.

"You sure?" Kai moaned as his lips separated from Zane a couple of inches, tongue pushing against his. "You don't wanna feel my hungry hole, stretching as you go in?" On cue, Kai tightened his lower muscles, sucking Zane's fingers in. The blond gasped at the sudden feeling, which gave Kai the perfect chance to shove his tongue deeper into Zane’s mouth, stroking the wet interior. "Don't want me to milk your fat cock ‘til the very last drop with my tight ass?” Kai moaned needily, barely separating their lips. “Fuck me like the little slut I am?" Kai accompanied the contractions with wet, opened mouth kisses between every words, letting out exaggerated puffs of hot breath against Zane's lips that were making the ice master shake and whimper.

"K-Kai…" Zane's fingers didn't know what to do anymore. Kai's ring of muscle was flexing and relaxing around them.

"Fuck me, Zane. Make me yours." Kai moaned into Zane's mouth.

"Shit!" The white ninja exclaimed. He didn't usually swear but _fuck!_ Kai always managed to put ideas into his system that Zane would never have on his own. In a flash Zane pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, ignoring the whine that came with it. He grabbed hard onto Kai's hips and directed his shaft to that hot cavern that was waiting for him. Zane plunged himself in, earning a high pitched yelp from the brunet.

"Uh, fuck!"

"Y-you're okay?" The last bits of Zane's gentleness hadn't faded yet.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, Zane! Move!" Kai shouted, plopping his back down on the table. The surface wasn't that big for his whole torso to fit perfectly so he was slightly bent and his head and shoulders pressed against the wall full of tools.

The red ninja lifted his legs and hooked the heels behind Zane's waist. Zane leaned forward, making sure his position was adequate and started rocking his hips at a mid pace. Kai grunted, experience had taught him that that minuscule bit of discomfort he was feeling would fade away in mere seconds, and _wow_ , once it did it was like opening Pandora's box. He couldn't shut up. "Ah, yes! Oh, fuck, Zane! Baby, don't stop, _don't stop_!"

"Shhh, not so loud." Zane scowled amidst his perfect moves.

"Oh, but baby… how do you- _Uuuuh!_ How do you want me to do that?! You're- ah, _fuck!_ You’re making me feel _so good!_ "

Zane's cheeks darkened furiously at the raw praises. How did Kai get so loose during sex yet still retain every bit of control over Zane was something the nindroid didn't think he would understand not even in a million years. But maybe that was what made sex with Kai such a unique experience. There were no restraints on the fire ninja, he just let his body and mind flow together to the realm of sheer pleasure.

Zane's thrusts started to get faster and rougher upon Kai's request. The ice master wasn't aware of how much time they still had left but figured it wouldn't be much. He knew his notion of time usually got messed up while Kai and him were having sex. As humans say 'Time flies when you're having fun', and Zane was having lots of fun right now.

"Oh, my God! Zane! Right there, right there, right thERE!" Kai cried out loud as Zane aimed at his prostate and abused the spot repeatedly. The nindroid though had to pause to shove a hand over Kai's mouth.

"Shhh! Kai, quiet, please!" The human fireball moaned against his hand and bucked his hips down against Zane, urging him to keep moving. "Be quiet... or I'll stop!" Kai's eyes widened with terror and the boy shook his head, promising to follow Zane's instructions. The blond sighed, not convinced, but lifted his hand off Kai anyway and went back to his previous position.

Zane rolled his hips forward at a slight lower pace, watching over Kai constantly. His boyfriend was clearly having problems to keep his promise, Zane could tell by the way Kai jerked, grunted and gasped loudly, as well as by the tight grip of the hot legs around him. Reluctantly Zane quickened his pace and Kai inhaled sharply with a loud yelp, hands unable to stay still as they roamed all over the workbench and even up to the wall behind him, hitting the tools and making them bump into each other over his head, trying to find something to hold onto. "Aaah! _Oh, baby! Fuck!_ "

Zane reduced speed again, Kai whined like an annoyed child and stroked himself on Zane’s dick while the blond kept slowing down, trying to find a rhythm that would pleasure them both without having the whole school knowing about their reckless and totally unprofessional behaviour. But it was no use, Kai couldn’t stay under a normal level of decibels, and there was no way they would stop. Zane could tell Kai was on the verge of cumming, only needing a few more rough thrusts to send him to paradise. But how? How could he give Kai what he yearned so much while keeping the vocal ninja quiet? It was impossible for...

Zane's lips formed an 'o' as his eyes landed on the wall and he stopped moving all at once.

Kai's erratic breaths filled the small room as Zane's movements finally came to a stop. The fire ninja opened his eyes and stared at the boy pinning him. Kai panted and wiped annoying beads of sweat off his face. "Z-Zane?" The blond just stared ahead, a short distance over Kai’s head. "Zane… Come on, baby, don't stop… I promise I'll be quiet! I'll do my best but please...!" Kai brushed his hands over Zane’s strong arms, hoping to win the ice master with his puppy eyes —it usually worked. But the calm ninja just glanced down at the whimpering boy, then up again.

"Zane?" Kai was starting to get worried. Zane’s face was deadly serious, cold and focused, like those times when the nindroid was trying to come up with a plan and calculating all possible outcomes of a mission to minimize the losses of his team. Had they been spotted somehow? There weren't any security cams around, were they?

"Babe?” He asked again, face falling. Zane’s eyes landed on Kai’s damp figure. The nindroid’s breath had clearly quickened, nervousness ran through his wires. It wasn't in him to do that _that kind of stuff_ but… it certainly seemed the only way to get out of this. Zane supposed Kai wouldn't mind. “Babe, what’s-”

Everything happened so fast. Zane stretched an arm up to the wall, retrieving a roll of duct tape. He quickly ripped a generous piece off it and pasted it on Kai's mouth, pressing his hand firmly on the sides to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. Kai was left flabbergasted, but Zane still had a couple more surprises for him. The master of ice pulled Kai closer to him, his ass barely on the table anymore, but at least he could fit his back and head more comfortably on the flat surface. Kai shouted as his ass stretched forcefully when their hips collided, the sound erotically muffled by the tape.

Zane grabbed Kai's legs and pushed them up, knees close to the hot chest of the red ninja. "Hold them." Zane ordered. Kai stared at his boyfriend, the icy eyes soft yet determined as Zane ordered him, and a subtle blush tinting his synthetic skin. With trembling hands, Kai followed the instructions and hooked both his hands behind his knees, bringing them as close as possible to his chest, making sure to spread himself nicely for the other boy. Surprisingly Kai had never felt this much embarrassed before. Knowing that he was totally naked, exposed to Zane in a small room of the school, with Zane’s dick still inside of him, pulsating and tingling his inner walls. _Fuck_ , just imagining how he himself might look at the moment made Kai's cock throb and cry, demanding release. Kai didn't know what was going on inside the nindroid's processor but he was so ready for it.

The red ninja waited with bated breath as Zane leaned forward onto him. The blond licked his lips and took a couple of breaths, staring at Kai’s green eyes in search of something that reassured him. Kai didn't seem to be feeling scared or weirded out by Zane's behavior, just surprised. The blond shut his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, feeling his cheeks heating up with embarrassment before touching his forehead to Kai's and murmuring as sensually as his motherboard allowed him, "I'm… I'm going to fuck you… like the little slut you are."

Kai sucked in a panicked breath through his nose. Zane's words entered his mind, wrecked his senses and sent shivers that zapped straight to his cock, making it harden and weep with desire. Zane stared and analyzed Kai’s expression. The green space in the surprised eyes decreased, slowly letting the black pupil grow bigger until it almost covered the whole iris. His naturally tanned cheeks turned into a furious red color and warmed up so much that any small drop of sweat evaporated that right instant with a low hiss. Zane was aware of the term ‘heart eyes’ but it had never made sense to him up until that moment. There was nothing but sheer adoration in Kai's glazed eyes as he stared at the nindroid and his chest heaved with anticipation and longing.

Zane nodded in question at Kai, the brunet rocked against him with a muffled moan and stared back at Zane with love and lust in his orbs. Zane got the message.

The nindroid straightened and pushed in and out of Kai tentatively, making sure the hot cavity welcomed him willingly after the pause. The test extracted little cries from his companion. Zane locked eyes with Kai for a brief moment. _‘Do it.’_ Kai told him silently through lustful eyes. And that was all the reassurement Zane needed to let himself give in to pleasure.

Zane pounded Kai without mercy. The fire ninja grunted, his head bumping on the wall with every new thrust but _holy shit,_ a few knocks were totally worth it! Zane was so deep inside of him. So big, so rough, _so good_! His perfectly designed dick stroked Kai’s ass, assaulting the sphincters and brushing that delicious spot that made Kai feel like he was going to faint —in a good sense. _Fuck_ , he was so thankful for the makeshift gag. There was no way in hell he could stay mute while Zane fucked him so amazingly. Kai didn’t even want to stay quiet! He wanted the whole Ninjago to know Zane was a fucking sex machine, and that he was all Kai’s.

A warm and gentle feeling wrapped around Kai. His eyes watery, overwhelmed by all the love he was feeling.

Zane on his side found himself enjoying this much more than he should have. He was a teacher! A well-mannered one, _supposedly_. But this… this was making Zane question his very own source code. Kai was already so attractive on a daily basis with that naturally confident personality that made him so hot and charming all the time, even in his most stupid moments. But Zane just discovered the boy looked a tenfold better when he was turned into a moaning mess, crying helplessly all naked between Zane’s arms. It was... quite a delectable sight.

Zane tried to strengthen his grip on Kai’s body, the tremendous heat the brunet was letting out through his skin reacted under Zane’s icy palms, creating small poodles wherever they touched, turning everything more slippery. Zane hold Kai closer, slightly worried that he might be using too much force on the brunet’s thin waist, but Kai’s grunts and moans were of pure ecstasy, not complains at all.

A sudden high pitched gasp alerted Zane, Kai’s legs were shaking violently, in synch with his broken cries. The green orbs hid behind shut eyelids as Kai felt his orgasm surfacing, taking control of his body. Zane kept his wild pace, going in and out of the boy, feeling Kai’s hole clenching him and pulling him in harder and harder. The master of ice managed to steal a glance at Kai’s watery eyes before Kai's back arched and his head pushed back onto the table with a scream. Hadn’t Zane thought of the duct tape, Kai’s voice would probably have been heard even on the Underworld.

The master of fire rocked his body unconsciously as he screamed and shouted into the gag. His balls emptying as cum shot out of his shaft and onto Kai's stomach and pecs. Zane believed he deciphered a few “Oh, Zane!” and “I love you!” between the irrational noises. Whatever Kai was saying, were but sincere praises for the other boy.

The ring of flesh around Zane’s cock drove him deeper into the brunet, tightened so much that if White had been human he would have feared for the safety of his private parts. Zane locked eyes with Kai as the brunet squirmed and trembled, still riding the powerful orgasm that had hit him. Despite all the pleasure he was already experiencing, Kai’s eyes were hungry and bored menacingly into Zane’s. The blond gasped in surprise and bent over almost on instinct when the master of fire contracted his rear muscles repeatedly, indeed trying to milk his boyfriend.

“Kaaaai!” Zane shouted losing his perfect and methodical rhythm. Kai groaned furiously in response, never dethering, squeezing Zane down hard as the nindroid shook. “ _Oh, dear!_ ” Zane exclaimed barely pulling away in time to unload cool wads of cum on Kai’s body. His face contorting as he jerked himself off with newfound urgency. Zane's strokes slowed down in synch with the last shots of pleasure. He swallowed hard, eyelids opening heavy with exhaustion to find and equally panting boy spread out before him.

As if sensing eyes on him, Kai’s eyelids fluttered open and stared dreamily at Zane while fighting to catch his breath through his nose. Even though Kai looked shy and almost self-conscious of his nudity, the nindroid was certain that a cocky smirk was hiding behind the gag. Zane wiped the condensation off his face and straightened, Kai's face scrunching up at the pain in his hands as he released his legs and let them fall besides the nindroid. Part of the cum over his stomach spilled down to the sides. Zane reacted fast, pulling a tiny packet of tissues from his pants and efficiently cleaning Kai's body before the sticky substance reached the workbench and created a bigger mess. Kai watched him all along, chest falling and rising rhythmically as he relaxed under his boyfriend's care.

After getting rid of the biggest patches, Zane leaned in. "Sorry." He said tearing the duct tape off in one sharp move.

"Aah!" The brunet yelped, hands darting up to the stinging skin with a hiss. Zane averted his eyes meekly and worked on getting himself back into his pants. Kai sat up, massaging his mouth softly, a smirk threatening to show up while Zane helped him put his legs in the sweatpants again and pull the clothing up. Kai hopped off the table, clinging to Zane as his knees buckled, body still weak and recovering from the tremendous orgasm he had experienced —and definitely enjoyed. Zane pulled the pants up to Kai's hips, fastening them neatly then took a step back as he reached for his discarded shirt. Kai's smile never faded away, which was turning Zane's cheeks redder by the seconds.

"What?" The nindroid asked, regretting the question as it left his lips.

Kai scoffed a laugh, he locked his arms behind Zane's head and pulled the blond close to him. Soft yet determined Kai placed an raw kiss on Zane's lips that shifted to tenderness as their mouths melted together. "You're so sexy when you get all dirty." Kai whispered as he pulled away just slightly, tongue darting out to stroke Zane's lower lip.

The master of ice flushed deep red. Although there was no blood running through his veins it was amazing how his robotic body could replicate human reactions with such precision.

"You know, maybe you should gag me more often." Kai moaned lowly. An internal alarm went off in Zane's processor as the heat in his face heightened, threatening the safety of his circuits. The blond pulled away and turned his back to Kai, hands travelling through the shirt sleeves and taking no time to button it up.

"I shouldn't have had to if you'd keep your voice down." Zane said trying to mask the embarrassment in his voice.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Kai pushed himself off the edge of the table and pressed his hot rippled abs to Zane's back. "It was kinda… _cool_."

Zane flinched as Kai's groin rubbed against his ass and the hands of the brunet moved to the front, rubbing his thighs. Zane spun around and threw a small gust of cold air at his companion through his hand. Frost and tiny icicles gathered on Kai's nose. The brunet yelped and stepped back with a groan. "How's that for _cool?"_ Zane cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Zane! Agh, you prick…" Kai rubbed his hands over his face to try and melt the ice. His nose ached at the sudden change of temperatures and appeared red with subtle irritation when his hands lifted off of the appendage.

"Get dressed." Zane said dryly, taking a look back at his watch since forever. Five minutes?! Wow, for a 'quick fuck' they had taken their time.

Kai's brow raised with friskiness. "I don't know if you realized but my shirt is _out there_ , tinhead." He pointed at the door that connected them to the main classroom.

Zane cursed his past self, the one that had surrendered to Kai's charm so easily and forgotten to take any incriminating proofs with them to the storage room. 'That damn loveable idiot', Zane thought avoiding Kai's cocky stare.

The nindroid paused, hand on the doorknob as fears assaulted him. What if someone had entered the Technology workshop and seen their discarded clothing. Even worse; what if someone _heard_ them? Chances were high considering how loud Kai had screamed his head off —even with the gag muffling his sounds. Zane pushed the key into the lock and twisted it holding his breath. Whatever awaited at the other side of the door, it was no use dragging it out, neither did they have the time to wait any longer. Classes would resume in a moment. Admittedly, they had acted foolishly, and now they would have to suck it up and face the consequences —mostly Zane, for Kai getting fired wasn't a big deal.

The white ninja pulled the door open and peeked his head out a fraction, hesitantly. His artificial heart thumping wild in his chest cavity. The room looked exactly as it did when they left; deserted, silent, with Kai's wrinkled sports t-shirt and Zane's vest laying on the table where everything started. Zane though ran a quick scanner over the place for extra measure, which revealed that they were indeed alone.

"See? I told you." He could almost see the grin on Kai's lips, stretching from ear to ear as the boy spoke. "You might love science and all that geek stuff, Zane, but these kids… Well, they're just as eager as me to get out when the bell rings." No offense. Kai actually loved a few of his students, but he was an elemental master; born to kick asses, not babysitting. He'd had enough of that with Nya.

Zane sighed and walked to the table that had witnessed him losing his temperance earlier. He pulled his vest suit over his head and busied himself flattening the small wrinkles that appeared here and there on the sleeves. Kai got dressed as well, with much less elegance.

"So, how much time?" Kai pursed his lips in a flirtatious manner, leaning onto Zane's side.

"Four minutes." Replied the nindroid.

"Make it five, or even seven. These kids are anything but prompt." He smiled at Zane from under dark eyelashes. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"The bathroom. I need to get this back to perfection." He tousled the spiky chocolate locks over his head. They looked perfectly into place in Zane's opinion. "Plus, having my tummy cleaned would be nice too." He said pulling the hem of his shirt up and swaying his body sensually at Zane. "Unless you wanna clean it some other way… or dirtying it ag-"

"Start walking!" Zane cut him, quickly pushing Kai out onto the corridor while the brunet chuckled.

 

" _Kai_..." Zane said dragging his boyfriend's name with exasperation. The blond rubbed a damp paper towel against the warm stomach, getting rid of any miniscule dry traces of their inappropriate encounter.

"What?" Kai squirmed sexily in Zane's grasp.

"Stop it."

"Oh, you're no fun." Zane raised an eyebrow at him. Kai giggled. "You know, you really looked amazing back then." Kai brushed a finger over Zane's temple, the nindroid kept his gaze down, focused on the boy's torso. He knew Kai was just messing up with him, but knowing that didn't turn him immune to Kai's charm. Truth was the sight of Kai's firm abs and the touch of his warm skin were sending renewed forces to Zane's arousal.

White finished his cleaning duty, tossed the paper towel onto the bin then proceeded to wash his own hands meticulously. Anything to tear his eyes away from the tempting sight that was his boyfriend. Kai clung to him, snaking his arms around Zane while pressing his chest on the other boy's back. "Did you like it too?" He whispered. "When I was… trembling and… squeezing you… Did you like it?" Kai asked in an even lower voice, stealthily rubbing his crotch against Zane's ass.

"Will you stop if I reply?" Zane looked over his shoulder at Kai. The boy pouted and nodded with a shy look. _Those damn puppy eyes._

Zane sighed. 'Just get it over with' he told himself.

"Yes, I did like it."

"Thought so." Kai chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Zane's nape. "We're gonna have to repeat some other time."

"Over my scrapped body!"

"Why not? You just said you enjoyed it?" Kai kept smiling.

Zane groaned, shaking his hands under the faucet and pulling a new paper towel to dry them. "Someone might have heard us!" Zane did his best to keep his voice down in the silent bathroom.

"I told you, no one-"

"... _this is highly unprofessional_!" A voice approached them from down the corridor and through the open bathroom door. Zane's face fell as he recognized the voice of the earth master doing a perfect imitation of his persona, but terror only seeped deeper in his wires at the realization of the words. The very same words Zane had spoken while Kai was devouring his cock. And by the looks of it, Kai had noticed it too.

"He would so say something like that!"

 _Fuck_ , Jay too?!

Kai could sense Zane's processor running wild inside his brain as fear and embarrassment consumed the robotic peer. That was when Kai knew it was up to him to save the situation. He spotted Jay's blue jeans appearing by the threshold. Kai immediately forced his usual cocky smile up his lips, adopted a confident pose and said, "Something like what?"

Cole and Jay stopped dead in their tracks. The four boys exchanged tense glances.

"Uh?" Jay mumbled.

"I said 'something like what?'" Kai repeated as if to make sure his voice sounded as sure as he had intended. "You were laughing really loud, got a joke to share?" He asked, looking at the couple with an intense gaze. Zane instead opted to busy himself with drying his hands, avoiding the others’ eyes.

“What? I- uh… Well…” Jay stuttered, and the fidgety ninja's stuttering was never a good sign. Had Kai and Zane’s little adventure somehow reached their ears? The master of fire stared at his friends, eyebrows raised in amusement, trying to get Jay to spit what he knew.

“Just one of those Fritz Donnegan weird adventures.” Cole interjected.

The noirette’s smile looked sincere. Kai pondered the reply for a second.  “Shit, Lloyd really got you addicted to that crap, uh?” Kai grinned mischievously, going along with Cole’s excuse for the time being.

“H-hey!” Jay’s reacted after a couple of beats. “It’s- It’s not crap! The story is actually very deep!” Jay’s delayed reaction had alerted Kai, but his skepticism vanished upon seeing the master of lightning scrunched up face and his reddened cheeks; the usual sight whenever Kai tried to joke about those comics his friend liked so much.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just messing with you, bro.” Kai hooked an arm over Jay’s and Cole's shoulders, pulling them in for a brotherly hug as he laughed, defusing the obvious tension in the air. Maybe they really had no idea what Zane and him had been doing a few minutes ago.

The bell rang, making the four boys jump in surprise. Zane tossed the towel into the bin and walked to them. “We all should hurry.” He spoke trying to sound as calm as ever, when in truth he just wanted to be out of anybody’s sight forever. Cole’s imitation was torturing his mind. How did the noirette repeat his words with such accuracy if not by hearing them from Zane’s own lips first? Despite the current amity around them, the uneasiness the nindroid had noticed on the couple earlier did nothing to soothe his nerves.

“Yeah, just came by for a quick stop.” Cole said, softly motioning Jay forward. “Uh, see you later, guys.”

The ninja peers exchanged goodbyes. Zane was quick to get out of the small bathroom with Kai following suit. However the red ninja wasn’t totally convinced with Jay and Cole’s acting, it was clear in their faces that they were hiding something. Kai then remembered what happened that morning when he was sent to wake up his teammates. A wry smile pulled up Kai’s lips and turned his face towards the bathroom door, still open. Jay and Cole walking together into that little space? With _that_ look from earlier on their faces? They were clearly _not_ going there for a ‘quick stop’.

Kai snorted, it seems they weren’t the only ‘unprofessional’ ones here. Kai licked his lips as an impish idea crossed his mind. He took a couple of steps back, just enough for his head to peep into the bathroom, Cole’s forehead was resting on the side of the stall. Kai cleared his throat lowly then said out loud into the bathroom. “Keep it PG in there you two!”

Suddenly his arm was being pulled, driving him fast and away from there. Zane glared at him, cheeks warm and pink, optics shining with irritation. “What?” Kai laughed.

“Will you please stop acting like a child?! Maybe _you_ should be getting lessons.”

“Oh, trust me, I wouldn’t mind going back to school as long as I have a handsome teacher like you ready to punish me…”

“S-shut up!” Minuscule blue sparks flew off Zane’s head as his whole face started to get even redder. Kai’s loud chuckles echoed all along the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Hope that you liked these teachers adventures!  
> Hit that kudos button, comment and see ya on the next update! (≧∇≦)/


End file.
